tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith (Femme Fatales)
| notability = | occupation = Hostess | race = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Behind Locked Doors" | final appearance = "Libra" | actor = Tanit Phoenix }} Lilith is a fictional character and main antagonist of the anthology television series Femme Fatales. She's the mysterious and enigmatic hostess who introduces each episode and makes a cameo in select ones. She was portrayed by Tanit Phoenix. Overview Biography Notes & Trivia Quotes "Behind Locked Doors" "Bad Medicine" "Something Like Murder" "Speed Date" "The White Flower" "Girls Gone Dead" "Haunted" "Angels & Demons" "Help Me, Rhonda" "The Clinic" "Till Death Do Us Part" "Visions (Part 1)" "Visions, Part 2" "16 Minutes of Fame" "Gun Twisted" "Trophy Wife" "Extracurricular Activities" "Killer Instinct" "Bad Science" "Family Business" "Jail Break" "Crazy Mary" "One Man's Death" "Hell Hath No Furies" "Libra" External link *Lilith at the Femme Fatales Wiki Gallery File:Lilith.jpg|Lilith getting ready to go for a swim File:Lilith about to dive into the water.jpg|Lilith getting ready to dive into the water File:Lilith sitting in a pool of water.jpg|Lilith sitting in the water after her swim File:Lilith states that it's Rachel Worth's wedding day.gif|Lilith states that it's Rachel Worth's wedding day File:Lilith states that the corpse is not the man Rachel Worth was planning to marry.gif|Lilith states that the corpse is not the man Rachel Worth was planning to marry File:Lilith putting down her tropical drink.gif|Lilith putting down her tropical drink File:Lilith walking up the steps to the top of a diving rock.gif|Lilith walking up the steps to the top of a diving rock File:Lilith removing her sarong before going for a swim.gif|Lilith removing her sarong before going for a swim File:Lilith the Diving Queen.gif|Lilith diving into the water File:Lilith blames neither Rachel Worth nor Cam for throwing caution to the wind.gif|Lilith blames neither Rachel Worth nor Cam for throwing caution to the wind File:Do you marry for love or for money.gif|Do you marry for love or for money? File:Lilith declares that Rachel Worth doesn't have to choose.gif|Lilith declares that Rachel Worth doesn't have to choose Lilith the Diving Queen File:Lilith the Diving Queen 1.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 2.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 3.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 4.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 5.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 6.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 7.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 8.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 9.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 10.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 11.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 12.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 13.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 14.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 15.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 16.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 17.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 18.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 19.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 20.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 21.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 22.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 23.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 24.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 25.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 26.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 27.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 28.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 29.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 30.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 31.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 32.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 33.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 34.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 35.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 36.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 37.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 38.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 39.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 40.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 41.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 42.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 43.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 44.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 45.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 46.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 47.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 48.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 49.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 50.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 51.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 52.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 53.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 54.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 55.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 56.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 57.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 58.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 59.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 60.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 61.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 62.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 63.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 64.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 65.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 66.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 67.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 68.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 69.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 70.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 71.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 72.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 73.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 74.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 75.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 76.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 77.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 78.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 79.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 80.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 81.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 82.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 83.jpg File:Lilith the Diving Queen 84.jpg Videos File:Lilith the Diving Queen File:Lilith the Water Queen Category:Femme Fatales/Characters Category:Femme Fatales/Miscellaneous